daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Heron
Spiral Flexible in your living lifestyle- you're quite happy to live which ever way suits your location and the point in your life. Adaptable. Practical Seasonally monogamous- you're loyal to your loved one but you will have or have had different loves Your behaviour in relationships is stereotypical (such as waiting for the guy to ask out girl- all that traditional relationship stuff, ._.;; If you get what I mean) Courtship is undertaken in an aggressive manner female show your love violently- perhaps you're the sort of person that teases and pick on the one you like You don't mind letting others know about your relationships and while most of the time you're rather be alone with your boyfriend/girlfriend/partner you don't mind occasionally hanging around with other friends at the same time. (But you still keep to yourself somewhat) female Protective of your loved one and your home male Not really all that fussed about keeping "your home" (since your mate doesn't really help in domestics) clean and tidy. You work cooperatively together with your mate to care for your children despite other stereotypical behaviours. (*shrug* I know it doesn't apply yet) Shy and keep to yourself You're more of a daytime person Territorial and will aggressively defend what you clearly see as 'yours' Perhaps you're rather slow at your movements but you're still very efficient, slow and steady wins the race Rather solitary, preferring to be alone or in a pair with a friend Wary of others When you feel like you've got nothing tying you down you'll 'wander'- or in other words you'll go travelling (travelling could just mean changing your local hang-outs where you live or on the net) You're very skilled at spotting opportunities that others would miss- you notice little things You can be very elaborative with your language when you speak and have a habit of using quite a bit of body language when communicating with others You like to alert others when there's danger- you want everyone to know when there's something that might hurt them An opportunistic forager- not picky with anything as long as you get what you need Not picky with food Exploit abundances- so when there's a lot of something you don't mind taking as much as you can (Perhaps you think something like- "well it's there, why not make use of it?") Don't care about what time you eat at day You like to get things done in one go- you won't fuss around trying to get something done Patient You're very good at luring out what you want Good at learning things which are advantageous (Perhaps you believe that if you can't make use of it you won't learn it?) No worries about using tools to aid you in anything you do At times you can be very loud (vocally or just noisy in general) which can be sudden (and may surprise those who don't know you too well) You freeze when shocked before running away Category:Author:Spiral Category:Class:Aves